Why I Married You
by hollyberry29
Summary: [MTR] Franny had to know. Angst warning!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Meet the Robinsons. **

Oneshot. This takes place the night of Lewis' return to his own time. So basically right after the movie ends. Angst ahead!

Cornelius rolled over on the mattress to reach for his wife, only to find the spot beside him cold and empty. Without the aid of his glasses, he squinted in the general direction of the bathroom. There were no lights on. Cornelius slipped on his glasses and turned the lamp on. "Franny?" he called softly. There was no reply. The alarm clock read 3:05 am. Where was she?

Pulling on his robe, Cornelius made his way across the bedroom and down the stairs. He padded to the living room and peered in the den. She wasn't there. Occasionally, when her rare bouts of insomnia struck, she would go to the sitting room and watch TV until she fell asleep on the couch.

He was about to check the music room when he decided to look in the kitchen. At first he saw nothing. Then he could barely make out a shape at the far end of the counter. He flicked the light on. There she was in her gown, clutching a steaming mug. She turned her face away from the light.

"Turn that light off… it's blinding…" Even from where he stood he could tell that she had been crying. Her face was puffy and her eyes were blood red. He turned the lights off and rushed to her side, touching her hair.

"Fran! Honey, what's wrong? Is it a migraine?" She shook her head and pushed his hands down. He sat down on the stool beside her.

"No," she whispered. "And talk quietly… you'll wake Wilbur…" He rubbed her kneecap soothingly.

"Baby, what is it?" he murmured. She looked him dead in the eye. His hand stopped. Neither spoke for what seemed an eternity. Finally she spoke.

"You knew," she sobbed. Her hands were shaking. He took her tea and placed it on the counter. He didn't want her to burn herself.

"Knew what, Franny?" he asked patiently. She suddenly grabbed the front of his robe.

"You knew about me the whole time! About Wilbur! About everything!" Cornelius ran frustrated hand through his hair.

"Franny, I don't understand! What did I know?" She released his robe and stood.

"You knew we were going to get married! You knew your… _our_ entire future! And you didn't tell me!" Cornelius frowned.

"Would you have even believed me, Franny?" Franny clutched at her hair.

"I could have tried! Do you realize how… how… _twisted_ this is?" Cornelius stared at her, wide-eyed.

"I don't see what is so twisted! Why are you so upset?" Franny gripped his robe once again.

"Tell me the truth, Cornelius… did you only marry me because it was expected of you? Because _Wilbur_ expected it of you?"

He stared into her eyes. _It is a valid question, Cornelius…_ his mind whispered. He gave himself a mental shake. _No._ _That was some of it… I love my son… but that wasn't my intention… I married her because I loved her…right? _Franny jerked his shoulders.

"Answer me!" she wept.

"Mom?" Cornelius and Franny turned, horrified, to the doorway. There stood their 13 year-old son in his pajamas, eyes wide with uncertainty. Franny wiped at her eyes and nose furiously.

"I'm okay, honey… we're okay… we were just talking and I got a little upset." Cornelius gave him an encouraging smile. But Wilbur wasn't buying it.

"I-I screwed everything up, didn't I? I messed up the time stream…" There was a hitch in his breath; his brown eyes were filling with tears. Franny flew across the room to him.

"No! Baby, nothing's wrong! You didn't mess up anything! Your father and I… we…" Cornelius stepped in to save Franny.

"I kept some things from your mother that I shouldn't have, Wilbur… we just need to talk it out… I'm sorry we woke you," he said softly. Franny smoothed his hair back and kissed his cheek.

"We're okay now… you can go back to sleep," she said. Wilbur nodded and turned to go back to his room.

"You… you guys aren't going to… get a divorce or anything, right?" he asked tentatively.

"No, of course not, sweetheart," Franny said. Satisfied with her answer, Wilbur went down the hall and into his room. Franny waited until his door clicked shut before she let out a sigh. Cornelius walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. She froze. He placed his mouth against her ear.

"I love you," he whispered, "I have always loved you, ever since that day at the science fair, when you told me about your frogs…" Franny let out a sob and turned in his arms. He continued. "I saw you in the future… how funny you were, smart, beautiful; and I saw Wilbur, who was just as beautiful and smart and _stubborn_," Franny gave a giggle at that, "as you… and I knew that I wanted to find you all over again and spend the rest of my life as your husband… and that is why I married you, Franny." She kissed his mouth and took his hand in her own.

"Come to bed," she said.

THE END

Review please!


End file.
